robotech_down_underfandomcom-20200213-history
Scene 3: The Move
[''12:21 AM] Capt St James (VR-041F) - MOrab: "SITREP now." ''[''12:22 AM] GM: we will resume slow speed play again ''[''12:22 AM] Cpl Andrew Astbury (Myrmidon): Ooc I don't know what that means ''[''12:23 AM] GM: Situation Report, how you doing?(edited) ''[''12:24 AM] GM: EVERYONE THAT ROLLED INITIATIVE GETS 100 XP'' [''12:32 AM] Capt St James (VR-041F) - MOrab: Sweet ''[''12:32 AM] Capt St James (VR-041F) - MOrab: Need to move some of this to OOC page ''[''12:33 AM] GM: I will try to encourage that, I know I was a little bad about excess comments myself ''[''7:11 AM] Miri (Beta): "I'm fine just very very angry" she says over the coms she goes and received what's left of her Pancho folding it up and sticking it between her and her armor ''[''10:38 AM] Rawlon (Alpha) - bradkane: "Everyone in this town needs to leave, now. The Invid will be back, and in force to finish the job. Move out in small groups as fast as you can, anything too large and I am sure you will be targeted." Rawlon says this over the radio and to any townsfolk nearby. Rawlon makes sure his cyclone is in fusion mode and heads out (east or west, whichever has a better road). He intends to put 10 miles between himself and the town before adjusting his course to the south, then try to join up with whoever he can locate from the team. Over the radio - "I will find a safe place for us to stay tonight, somewhere south. I'll radio coordinates of a rendezvous point at 1800." ''[''10:50 AM] Miri (Beta): "wish I had my beta we could cram as many as we can inside and fly them out." She reaches down and helps Dan up "I'm sorry about this but I will give that stupid man some old fashioned zentradi discipline" ''[''11:35 AM] Cpl Andrew Astbury (Myrmidon): What are the towns people doing after the battle? How many residents are there I need to drive into town to help the residents. On the radio I say, "I agree we need to help them evacuate the town." ''[''12:06 PM] GM: Most of the civilians are still cowering in the buildings, a couple of the brave ones are peering out windows. ''[''12:07 PM] Miri (Beta): Miri looks at Dan "go to Molly" ''[''12:15 PM] GM: Dan looks towards the house, obviously wanting to go, but holds himself back. "Molly has her mom, grandma, and the Doc with her, the rest of the town needs me right now." He points towards a couple of houses with people peeking out of the windows, he calls out some names and tells them to get out here. Then with amazing efficiency he gets things organized, he calls for people to get their trucks and Tractors, within minutes, personal goods and necessary supplies are being loaded and runners have been sent to outlying ranches and houses. "How long do we have? We can be on the road in an hour, but that is with the bare minimums to survive. I wish we had 2-3 hours." He then looks to Miri and the Capt, thank you for your assistance, we would not have survived without your guy's help." He then stares directly at Andrew, "Your role is not forgotten either, those were good people who lost their lives due to you. We have other things that need to be taken care of first, but this is not over."(edited) ''[''12:34 PM] Miri (Beta): Miri glared at Andrew ''[''12:35 PM] Miri (Beta): ''"wait what of the mine can we hide them there?"